Fatty diester quaternary salts have been used in fabric softeners for a few years now. Their advantage over other fatty quaternary salts is that they exhibit rapid biodegradability relative to conventional fabric softening agents be they fatty alkyl or fatty alkyl amido types. However, even though fatty ester quaternary salts have been shown to be more biodegradable than their fatty alkyl or fatty alkylamido analogues, they are also more difficult to formulate, including previously patented triethanolamine fatty ester quaternary salts. A fatty ester quaternary salt exhibiting a lower handling temperature enabling it to be stored at lower temperatures and transferred from one vessel to another with greater ease would also be desired.